


Injured witcher and feral bard

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Geralt was injured in a fight but refuses to see to his wounds and Jaskier has to get a bit feral to make him :)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	Injured witcher and feral bard

**Author's Note:**

> CW: description of minor injuries, mentions of blood

“Geralt, stop!” Jaskier nearly shouted, “don’t be an ass and let me have a look at your shoulder.”

“No,” Geralt growled, “it’s not serious.”

They were walking side by side on a dirt road and Jaskier was furious. Geralt had just slayed a wyvern. It had been a short fight, the wyvern not fully grown, but the beast managed to grip Geralt’s right shoulder with one razor sharp talon and pierce through the thick leather armor and into his flesh. 

“That fucking wyvern thrust it’s claw into your fucking shoulder, you idiot.”

Jaskier knew that it was not a fatal wound for a witcher. With his potions and a few hours of meditation Geralt would be healed by morning. But that didn’t mean he shouldn’t clean and bandage the wound to stop the bleeding. 

“It’s shallow,” the witcher replied. 

“Can you feel the blood draining from your body, you idiot?” the bard asked, “because I can see the blood stain getting bigger by the minute.”

Geralt just grunted and continued on his path. Jaskier had enough. It had been a shitty day so far. It was the height of summer. The sun was burning down on them, both men were sweaty, thirsty and grumpy. They hoped to get to the village which would pay Geralt for the wyvern’s head before nightfall so they could have a hearty meal, a bath and a good night’s sleep. 

Jaskier jogged a few steps so he was ahead of Geralt and without warning (or thinking about it for longer than two seconds) punched him right where a claw had pierced through Geralt’s shoulder just 20 minutes ago. The wyvern was now dead, decapitated with Geralt’s silver sword, but the witcher was bleeding still.

Geralt huffed out and leaned forward, clutching his shoulder.

“Are you…” the witcher began, before he felt the bard shoving against him just at the right angle to throw him over. 

Jaskier had never before managed to tackle him to the ground, but the recent fight, the blood loss and the unexpectedness of Jaskier’s actions had thrown him off - figuratively and literally. 

And now he lay on his back on the dirt road with a furious bard on top of him, pointing at his face. 

Geralt’s face grew hot and he was not sure if it was from anger or embarrassment (it was neither, it was because he thought it was very hot of Jaskier to manhandle him like that). 

“I am not letting you get up untill I can clean and bandage your shoulder”, the bard said. 

To that Geralt just huffed, “okay.” Sometimes it was easier to let the bard have his will (and sometimes it was just nice to have a bard sitting on you).

Jaskier sighed, grabbed for his bag and waterskin and set to his task. The witcher repressed a grin and enjoyed the sight of the bard on him. Blue eyes still furiously sparkling. His brown hair dishevelled from the heat and Jaskier’s nervous habit of ruffling it. Cheeks red and the tip of his tongue just visible between his red lips. 

“Just for the record,” Geralt said, “I could easily throw you off and get up, wounded shoulder or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
